Married? WHAT THE!
by Neutral Kingdom
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya berang! Kekasih yang sejak SMP bersamanya mengajak menikah! WHAT THE! Akashi Seijuurou ngajak ribut? Bukankah saling cinta saja sudah cukup? Bukankah bahagia bisa selalu bersama sudah cukup? Lalu tiba-tiba kebahagiaanmu ingin dihancurkan dengan ide konyol macam pernikahan? Kekasihnya pasti gila!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan **[2]** Humor garing, maksa, absurd **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **By : NeutralKingdom**_

* * *

"Tetsuya, ayo kita menikah." Pria dengan mahkota kepala berwarna merah mengajak seorang pria di hadapannya dengan nada ringan sambil melihat ke langit. Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menoleh datar mendengar ajakan pria merah itu.

"Sei _ **-kun**_ mengajakku menikah atau main kelereng? Kalau mau main kelereng, sama Kise _ **-kun**_ saja." Kemudian pria yang telah diketahui bernama Tetsuya itu beranjak dari kursi taman untuk meninggalkan Sei. Pria yang ditinggal hanya menyeringai melihat pria biru mudanya meninggalkannya.

* * *

"Kuroko _ **-cchi**_ iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…." **BRUK**. Setelah jeritan panjang, suara tubrukan keras terdengar. Tetapi yang tertubruk bukan seseorang yang menjerit tadi dengan seseorang lainnya yang menjadi target untuknya dipeluk. Melainkan dinding kantin kantor yang menjadi lawan mainnya dalam pelukan siang itu.

"Ryouta, jika kau melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu lagi, jangan harap wajahmu masih bisa menjadi model di negara ini." Ancaman dengan aura merah pekat keluar diiringi dengan bunyi gunting yang digerakan untuk mengancam pria _blonde_ yang hampir menubruk kekasihnya – Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Akashi _ **-cchi**_ _**hidoi**_ - _ **ssu**_! Aku hanya ingin memeluk Kuroko _ **-cchi**_ saja- **ssu**!" keluh Kise sambal mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sempat bertemu mesra dengan dinding kantin.

"Hei Akashi, jangan mengancam kekasihku seperti itu." Seorang pria berkulit _tan_ maju menghampiri kekasihnya dan ikut mengelus kepala pria itu sambil memeriksa apakah ada luka atau benjolan di sana.

"Hn.. kau berani memerintahku Daiki?" Akashi bertanya dengan seringai menyebalkan. Bahkan pria mungil yang berada di pelukannya yang tadi diselamatkannya ikut sebal walau tidak terlihat pada raut wajahnya.

"Akashi _ **-sama**_ mohon untuk tidak peluk-peluk orang di tempat umum." Ujar pria itu sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan pria merah itu.

"Hee.. jadi maksud Tetsuya kalau tidak di tempat umum boleh memelukmu sesuka hati? Baiklah, ayo ke kamar yang ada di ruanganku. Dan apa maksudmu dengan aku memeluk orang? Aku kan memeluk kekasihku sendiri. Apa salahnya? Terakhir, jangan memanggilku Akashi. Karena namamu juga akan berubah sebentar lagi menjadi Akashi, Tetsuya." Kuroko Tetsuya – pria yang berada di pelukan pria yang merupakan bos di kantor ia bekerja saat ini hanya memutar bola matanya malas kemudian mendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu hingga ia keluar dari dekapan pria nomor satu di gedung itu.

"Pertama, Akashi _ **-sama**_ saat ini adalah atasan saya, jadi saya tidak bisa memanggil Anda dengan nama Anda langsung. Kedua, saya memang kekasih Anda, tapi tolong perhatikan tindakan Anda jika kita sedang di tempat umum. Ketiga, saya **tidak akan** merubah nama saya **.** Saya **akan tetap** menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya. **Dan akan tetap begitu sampai akhir.** " Setelah mengatakan hal-hal tersebut, Kuroko pergi meninggalkan kantin yang berisi para karyawan yang sedang makan siang cengo mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Cengo bukan karena Kuroko menolak lamaran Akashi secara tidak langsung – bah! hal tersebut sudah menjadi hal biasa sejak tiga tahun lalu. Yang membuat mereka cengo adalah jawaban Kuroko. Biasanya ia hanya mendiami ajakan Akashi atau menjawab asal. Tapi kali ini? Kuroko menjawab dengan penuh penekanan. Sedangakn Akashi hanya menyeringai tampan mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Heee.. Tetsuya maunya dilamar dengan cara yang tidak _mainstream_ ya?" Akashi berujar sambil mengelus dagunya dengan pose tampan. Sedangkan Aomine Daiki – kekasih dari pria kuning yang tadi berpelukan dengan dinding menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

* * *

"Shige _ **-kun**_?"

" . . . "

"Aku akan menginap di tempatmu untuk beberapa hari."

". . . "

"Ya, dia melakukannya lagi. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini semakin sering."

". . ."

"Aku tidak bisa Shige _ **-kun**_. Kau yang paling mengerti aku."

". . ."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sampai bertemu nanti Shige _ **-kun**_."

Kuroko Tetsuya mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia mendesah lelah mengingat apa yang telah ia katakan pada Akashi. Bukannya Kuroko tidak sayang, bukan juga Kuroko tidak cinta. Hanya saja… apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kuroko tidak akan dapat dimengerti oleh si jenius Akashi. Haahh… sudahlah, lebih baik ia mengerjakan pekerjaannya agar bisa pulang tepat waktu dan pergi untuk menemui Ogiwara Shigero – orang yang paling berharga untuknya, yang bahkan posisinya lebih tinggi daripada seorang Akashi Seijuurou – kekasih yang amat ia cintai.

* * *

Kuroko mulai membereskan barang-barangnya saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 17.30 waktu Jepang. Ia harus bergegas agar dapat mengejar kereta untuk menuju tempat tinggal Ogiwara dengan waktu yang sudah ia tetapkan sebelumnya. Untuk masalah pakaian, ia tidak memikirkannya. Ya karena ia sudah meninggalkan beberapa potong pasang pakaian mengingat kebiasaan menginapnya makin tinggi akhir-akhir ini.

"Tetsuya, kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Pemilik gedung tempatnya bekerja datang dengan tangan bersedekap di dada.

"Sudah jam pulang kantor Akashi _ **-sama**_."

"Aku tahu." Kemudian pembicaraan mereka terhenti dan Akashi hanya memerhatikan Kuroko yang sedang membereskan mejanya. "Melarikan diri lagi heh?" Kuroko menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang ingin mengangkat tasnya dan memandang Akashi tepat di mata.

"Aku hanya ingin menginap di apartemen Shige _ **-kun**_." Kemudian mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkan dibahunya.

"Ya.. begitulah terus setiap aku melamarmu." Sindir Akashi.

" _You're just teasing me around Akashi_ _ **-sama**_ _."_

"Hoo.. jadi Tetsuya ingin aku lamar secara serius? Mau yang sederhana atau mewah? Mau pake latar helikopter atau kapal pesiar? Atau di pulau pribadi yang pernah kuberikan untuk Tetsuya? Atau-"

"Atau bagaimana jika Akashi _ **-sama**_ memikirkan ulang mengenai rencana Anda untuk melamarku. Permisi." Kemudian Kuroko meninggalkan Akashi yang menatapnya tajam karena berani memotong ucapannya.

"Apa yang harus kupikirkan ulang jika hatiku bahkan sudah yakin padamu sejak aku memilihmu?" ujar Akashi lirih melihat kekasihnya yang lagi-lagi melarikan diri meninggalkan masalah yang harusnya bisa mereka selesaikan sejak lima tahun yang lalu – mengenai rencana pernikahan mereka.

* * *

Kuroko telah merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur di apartemen Ogiwara sejak sejam yang lalu. Ia hanya menatap atap kamar tersebut sambil sesekali mengganti posisi tubuh atau berguling-gulingan. Agak _absurd_ memang, ya tapi setidaknya tidak ada yang melihat ke _absurd_ annya kan? Ya kecuali si pemilik apartemen yang memang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama sambil memeriksa naskah yang sedang dibacanya. Ya, Ogiwara bekerja sebagai editor pada sebuah perusahaan _publisher_ yang cukup besar di negara tersebut.

"Habis ini jangan lupa membereskan seprai ku dan pindah ke kamarmu Suya." Ujar Ogiwara tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari _laptop_ berlambang apel digigit.

"Apa tidak bisa aku tidur bersamamu Shige _ **-kun**_?" Balas Kuroko sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku masih ingin hidup panjang dengan calon istri dan anakku kelak di masa depan Suya. Jadi jangan memberikan ide _absurd_ macam itu." Terdengar sinis memang, namun Ogiwara bisa apa? Kekasih sahabatnya itu entah bagaimana bisa memiliki tingkat ilmu yang bahkan melebihi indra keenam. Bahkan ketika Kuroko baru sampai di apartemennya saja, si iblis merah itu sudah menerornya untuk memaksa Kuroko pulang. Dan ketika Kuroko masuk ke dalam kamarnya, pesan terror kembali masuk dengan ancaman kesejahteraan masa depan yang menjadi jaminan. Terkadang Ogiwara bingung, bagaimana Akashi bisa mengetahui ada di mana Kuroko berada ketika di apartemennya. Apa jangan-jangan ada CCTV yang tidak ia ketahui? Haahh.. sudahlah.

"Aku harus apa Shige _ **-kun**_? Sei _ **-kun**_ semakin menggila." Kuroko mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa tanpa pernikahanpun, aku adalah miliknya. Apa dia tidak merasa cukup dengan aku yang selalu ada di sisinya? Aku bahkan tinggal bersamanya. " Kuroko menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan apa yang kami miliki. Aku adalah miliknya. Dan dia adalah milikku. Lalu dia mau apa lagi? Kenapa ia tidak mengerti bahwa keadaan seperti ini sudah cukup untuk kebahagiaan kami?!" Kuroko dengan gemas melempar guling yang ada ke arah Ogiwara – yang dengan senang hati menyenggol gelas kopi yang ada di meja tersebut dan menari indah di atas keyboard laptop yang sedang digunakan Ogiwara dan sisanya yang masih ada di dalam gelas jatuh ke bawah menumpahi stop kontak yang sedang men _charger_ laptop Ogiwara – dan mati karena korslet.

Ogiwara terdiam melihat _laptop_ nya mati. Dia tidak masalah jika laptopnya mati, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah, ia tidak tahu apakah editan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya telah ter-auto save atau belum. Jika sudah sih tidak masalah, tapi jika belum?

"SUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" jeritan Ogiwara adalah pertanda bagi Kuroko untuk pindah ke kamarnya yang ada di sebelah kamar Ogiwara.

* * *

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, membayangkan wajah kekasih tercintanya di dalam pikirannya. "Bukankah kita sudah bahagia Akashi _ **-kun**_? Lalu mengapa kau mencoba untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan kita? Menikah? Hal konyol macam apa itu?" Kuroko berujar sendu memandang Akashi dalam imajinasinya yang sedang memandangnya teduh.

TBC.


	2. Maaf

**_Author's Note_** : Selamat Membaca ^o^. Jangan lupa _review_ yaaaa :D

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING** : **1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor LEBIH garing, maksa, absurd dari fanfic sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** Typo **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6]** Sho-ai / BL (?) **[7]** Alur lambat **[8]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 **Rate : T**

 **By : Neutral Kingdom**

* * *

Sesampainya di kantor, Kuroko kembali dipusingkan dengan tingkah Akashi yang mendadak seperti anak ABG. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap orang yang ia temui sejak dari parkiran akan memberikannya setangkai bunga mawar putih yang sudah dibersihkan terlebih dahulu dari duri. Oke jika hanya memberikan bunga saja, Kuroko berusaha untuk mentolerir deh, lah ini, udah ngasih bunga mawar putih tiba-tiba, Kuroko juga dikasih pesan singkat untuk tidak lupa menerima Akashi. Seperti saat ini ketika ia ingin membuat _vanilla milkshake_ di _pantry_.

"Kuroko- _ **san**_ , maafkan aku, tapi bunga ini untukmu. Maafkan aku tapi tolong terima bunga ini. Maafkan aku, aku bukan memaksamu untuk menerima bunga ini. Maafkan aku juga yang mengingatkanmu untuk menerima lamaran Akashi- _ **sama.**_ Sungguh maafkan aku Kuroko - _ **san**_ , aku bukan memerintahmu. Tolong maafkan aku." Ucap salah seorang staff yang ia ketahui bernama Ryo Sakurai yang secara terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf dan berkali-kali membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga membuat Kuroko tambah pusing.

"Terima kasih Sakurai- _ **san**_ atas bunganya." Ucap Kuroko sambil meninggalkan area _pantry_ sebelum telinganya menerima jawaban berupa permohonan maaf. Saat akan memasuki ruangannya, sebuah suara dengan nada melambai-lambai masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Aahh.. rasanya Kuroko ingin membenturkan kepalanya saja.

"Tet- _ **chaaannnnn~**_ Yuhuuuuu…~~"Mibuchi Reo – pemilik suara mendayu-dayu itu datang sambil berlari dramatis dengan sebuah bunga yang kini berada di mulutnya dan kedua tangan yang merentang untuk memeluk Kuroko. Otomatis Kuroko memperlihatkan gelas yang ia bawa untuk mengingatkan Mibuchi bahwa ia membawa minuman.

"Tet- _ **chan**_ tidak seru!" Ambeknya yang gagal memeluk Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu ruangannya untuk masuk ke dalam untuk mengabaikan tingkah sekretaris kekasihnya yang _absurd_. Tersadar diabaikan oleh makhluk imut nan mungil kesayangan bosnya, Reo ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan Kuroko.

"Tet- _ **chan**_ , ini bunga untukmu." Kuroko kembali mengabaikan Mibuchi dan lebih memilih untuk bermesraan dengan _vanilla_ kesayangannya. "Moouu.. Tet- _ **chan**_ jahat sekaliiiii!" Kuroko menarik napasnya panjang kemudian menatap Mibuchi.

"Aku tidak mau bunga yang sudah digigit Mibuchi- _ **san**_. Sebaiknya Mibuchi- _ **san**_ keluar dari ruanganku. Aku sudah cukup memiliki Kise- _ **kun**_ yang berisik. Tolong jangan menambah bebanku Mibuchi- _ **san**_." Ucapan datar Kuroko yang _strike to_ _ **kokoro**_ , membuat hati Mibuchi langsung pecah dan keluar dari ruangan Kuroko dengan gontai dan dramatis. Sedangkan Kuroko kembali hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan memfokuskan diri untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

30 menit kemudian, ketenangan yang baru saja Kuroko rasakan kembali terusik.

Tok… Tok…

Kuroko mengalihkan matanya dari _laptop_ untuk melihat pelaku yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya yang tadi tidak ditutup oleh Mibuchi.

"Yo Tetsu.." sapa Aomine sambil mengangkat satu tangannya – kebiasaannya sejak zaman pra-sejarah ketika menyapa Kuroko. Dengan santai ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan sahabat biru mudanya itu.

"Jadi?" Kuroko bertanya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Bukannya menjawab, Aomine malah menarik napasnya dan mengusap wajahnya frustrasi.

"Kau tahu bukan kalau kekasihmu itu absolut?" Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. "Jadi, dia tadi meneleponku – ah maksudku mengancamku – tidak-tidak, dia mengancam kepolisian prefekturku. Dia mengatakan jika aku dan anak buahku tidak mau bernyanyi untuk melamarmu dengan setelan berwarna pelangi sambil menari-nari dengan sebuah keranjang bunga yang terdapat kelopak bunga mawar berwarna warna-warni, yang harus kami tabur-taburkan saat kami menari dan juga bernyayi lagu ' _marry you' by_ Bruno Mars, dia akan meminta kepala polisian kami untuk menambah latihan kami, tugas kami, lembur kami, dan neraka untuk kami. Jadiii.. kau mengerti apa yang ingin kukatakan kan?" Kuroko kembali menganggukkan kepalanya melihat wajah Aomine yang berubah melas.

Kemudian ia menghubungi ruangan Akashi dengan telepon kantor yang berada di mejanya.

"Aku tahu Daiki ada di ruanganmu dan membongkar rencana romantisku." _Romantis ndasmu!_ Batin Kuroko keki. "Aku akan meminta ketua prefekturnya untuk menambah pekerjaannya." Ujar Akashi mutlak.

"Aku akan pulang nanti malam. Sei- _ **kun**_ gausah berulah lagi ya untuk hari ini. Aku sudah cukup sakit kepala hari ini."

"Oke. Nanti kita pulang bersama." Kemudian telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Akashi. Baru Kuroko menaruh gagang teleponnya, Akashi kembali menghubunginya.

"Ya?"

"Jangan lupa meminum obat sakit kepala yang ada di laci kananmu ketiga dari atas. Aku mencintaimu." Dan telepon kembali dimatikan. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya mengabaikan apa yang Akashi katakan.

"Haahh.. pantas saja dia memberikan ide seperti itu. Lagi-lagi kalian bertengkar ya?" Yeah, hal ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya Akashi berulah dengan menggunakan sahabat-sahabatnya untuk membuat Kuroko pulang ke apartemennya. Entah sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi yang bahkan tidak dapat Aomine ingat. Midorima saja hampir sampai dibuat menggunakan setelan dokter berwarna _pink_ selama sebulan ketika Kuroko tidak pulang selama dua hari. Atau Murasakibara yang mendapat larangan dari Akashi untuk memakan kue selama dua bulan karena Kuroko tidak pulang selama lima hari. Dan penderitaan lainnya yang malas Aomine jabarkan hanya untuk membuat Kuroko pulang.

"Aku berhutang padamu Tetsu. Tapi kumohon jangan kabur-kaburan lagi. Kau tahu kan betapa sakit kepalanya kami jika kau menghilang?" Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Aomine berdiri dari kursinya dan mengacak pelan rambut Kuroko sebelum ia kembali ke kantornya untuk menyampaikan berita bahagia untuk bawahannya.

* * *

Kuroko berniat mendatangi ruangan kekasihnya setelah 30 menit ia duduk ganteng (menurut Kuroko) dan tidak mendapati tanda-tanda sang kekasih datang. Ketika Kuroko sudah sampai di ruangan si pria merah, ia melihat Akashi yang sedang tertidur tampan di kursi kebesaran miliknya. Kuroko mengernyit heran melihat Akashi yang tumben-tumbenan tertidur di kantor. Pernah sih pernah ia tidur di kantor, apalagi adanya ruangan pribadi di ruangan tersebut, ya tapi jarang aja. Dengan perlahan, ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya ketika tertidur.

"Kau memimpikan apa Sei-kun?" Ujar Kuroko sambil memegang kening Akashi dengan jari telunjuknya untuk menguraikan kerutan kekasihnya.

"Aku memimpikan setiap penolakan yang kau lakukan Tetsuya." Akashi menjawab tanpa membukakedua matanya.

"Maka kau bisa melihat di dalam mimpimu, bahwa tanpa menikahpun, kita sudah bahagia." Balas Tetsuya yang kini mengelus kepala kekasihnya dengan wajah sendu. "Menikah tidak sesepele itu Sei-kun. Kita sudah bersama, kita juga bahagia, lalu kau mau apa lagi?" lanjutnya kini dengan wajah yang sudah kembali datar karena melihat kekasihnya yang kini membuka matanya.

"Aku mau seluruh dunia tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku."

"Mereka sudah tahu mengenai hal itu. Bukankah kau dengan arogannya membuat seluruh media memberitakan mengenai kita? Lalu apa lagi?"

"Itu untuk ego ku Tetsuya. Dengan pernikahan, maka kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku."

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku butuh kepastian Tetsuya."

"Apa yang tidak kuberikan untukmu Sei-kun?"

"Sebuah ikatan." Akashi berujar dengan menatap langsung bola mata biru kekasihnya. Kuroko kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kau bisa meminta hal lain kecuali **_itu_**." Lirihnya yang masih dapat didengar Akashi.

 **TBC**


	3. Kemungkinan

**_Author's Note_** : Selamat Membaca ^o^. Jangan lupa _review_ yaaaa :D

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING** : **1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor LEBIH garing, maksa, absurd dari fanfic sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** Typo **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6]** Sho-ai / BL (?) **[7]** Alur lambat **[8]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 **Rate : T**

 **By : Neutral Kingdom**

* * *

Di hari Minggu yang cerah nan damai, seorang pria dengan mahkota kepala berwarna merah mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi empuk nan nyaman dengan berpangku tangan. Di hadapannya terdapat empat sahabat yang bahkan ia lupa kapan mulai mengenalnya telah duduk walau ia tahu malas berhadapan dengannya namun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurutinya.

"Jadi, apa di antara kalian ada yang memiliki ide agar Tetsuya mau menerima lamaranku?" Sang raja mulai membuka suaranya.

Hening. . .

Bagaimana tidak hening, ini adalah pertemuan yang entah ke berapa kalinya diadakan untuk membahas masalah yang **SAMA** , dengan orang yang **SAMA** dan jawaban yang **SAMA**.

Jawaban yang sama di sini bukan berarti tidak ada ide, namun jawaban si pecinta _vanilla_ tersebut lah yang membuatnya sama, yaitu **TIDAK**.

Ke-empat sahabatnya telah menyumbangkan ide-ide dari mulai yang normal hingga yang _absurd_ sekalipun, namun ya tetap saja, jawaban Kuroko SELALU TIDAK. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa nyawa mereka sangat bergantung terhadap jawaban yang Kuroko berikan? Bahkan pasangan merekapun sampai ada yang memberikan ide konyol yang ditentang Akashi habis-habisan karena akan melanggar prinsip Kuroko. Daripada kehilangan kekasih mungilnya, lebih baik ia yang mengalah. Serius deh, Akashi bisa kehilangan apapun yang ia miliki, tetapi tidak untuk kehilangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ibaratnya, Kuroko adalah segala hal yang Akashi butuhkan dan alasan mengapa ia dilahirkan. Jika Kuroko menginginkan dunia berada di bawah kakinya, maka Akashi tidak akan segan untuk melakukan segala hal untuk mewujudkan keinginan kekasihnya. Tetapi Akashi tidak bisa menerima keinginan Kuroko untuk tidak menikah.

Ia tahu, ia bahagia, karena ia merasakannya.

Ia tahu, ia merasa cukup, karena hal itulah yang selalu ia rasakan.

Apa yang konyol dari sebuah pernikahan?

Bagian mananya yang konyol?

Akashi tidak pernah menyepelekan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kuroko. Bahkan jika Kuroko tergores saja dia sudah mengomel panjang kali lebar kali tinggi pada kekasih mungilnya agar berhati-hati. Apalagi masalah pernikahan. Mana berani ia menyepelekan masalah tersebut. Kuroko tidak tahu saja bahwa sejak Akashi melihatnya, satu hal yang ia lihat pada saat itu adalah Kuroko yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya menuju pendeta dengan setelan jas berwarna putih.

Jadi sudah jelas bukan, bahwa intensi yang Akashi miliki sejak melihat Kuroko adalah untuk merubah nama marga lelaki mungil itu untuk menjadi Akashi juga – sama sepertinya.

"Jadi?" Sang raja kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Midorima bergerak menaikkan kacamatanya dan membenarkan _cardigan_ putih yang ia gunakan sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _lucky item_ yang ia miliki kepada raja iblis di hadapannya.

"Kurasa kau harus bertanya mengenai alasan Kuroko selalu meno- ehem maksudku belum menerimamu." Midorima mengoreksi ucapannya ketika ia melihat Akashi memutar-mutar gunting keramatnya.

"Kau kira, aku belum pernah menanyakannya Shintarou?"

"Jangan ke Kuroko lagi- _ **nanodayo**_. Coba ke sahabat atau orang tuanya."

"Aku sudah pernah bertanya pada Shigehiro, tapi ia bungkam. Bahkan ketika aku mengancamnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menerima ancamanku daripada menjawabnya." Akashi berujar kesal. Ia masih mengingat berbagai cara yang ia lakukan agar sahabat yang sudah kekasihnya anggap sebagai saudara itu untuk memberitahu alasan kebebalan Kuroko, tapi ya itu, Ogiwara sama bebalnya dengan Kuroko. Mungkin karrna itu mereka bisa bersahabat. Sama-sama bebal!

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih terlalu segar diingatannya mengenai kelakuan terakhir mereka yang membuat Kuroko marah pada mereka berlima. Ya, si raja iblis yang kesal karena Ogiwara yang begitu kekeh merahasiakan alasan Kuroko dengan gilanya mengajak ia dan yang lainnya untuk menculik Ogiwara.

Terdengar gila memang. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya Kuroko dapat menemukan tempat Ogiwara disekap ditambah dengan posisi Akashi yang sedang mengancam Ogiwara untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah gunting merah yang ia gerak-gerakkan.

Ekspresi Kuroko? Jika kalian menjawab bahwa ekspresinya datar, kalian salah besar! Karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang marah ketika memandang mereka, juga pandangan kecewa dan terluka yang tercampur di dalamnya. Bahkan Kuroko menampar Akashi pada saat itu. Hingga **DUA KALI!** Memang hanya Kuroko saja yang memiliki hak istimewa untuk menyakiti si raja iblis tanpa akan ada rasa sakit kembali. Coba jika orang lain? Baru niat saja, pasti sudah orang itu yang akan terluka nantinya.

"Berarti pilihan kita hanya bertanya pada orang tuanya, begitu?" Aomine berujar serius.

"Tapi Kuroko- _ **cchi**_ paling tidak suka jika kita menyangkut pautkan orang tuanya- ** _ssu_**."

"Maksudmu?"

Melihat kebingungan yang ada pada wajah kekasihnya, Kise kembali mengingatkan mereka pada lamaran yang dilakukan Akashi tahun lalu,"Ingat lamaran tahun lalu yang Kuroko tolak – _**crash**_ (sebuah gunting menancap di permadani sebelah kanan kakinya) – maksudku masih dipertimbangkan lamaran Akashi- _ **cchi**_ - _ **ssu**_." Kise buru-buru mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Ya, lalu?" Tanya Aomine _cool_ sambil mengambil gunting yang berada di sisi kaki kekasihnya dan melempar lebih jauh gunting tersebut dengan mengabaikan seringai Akashi di depannya. Aomine memang tidak berani menentang Akashi, tapi berbeda lagi jika yang dibahayakan adalah kekasihnya. Maaf-maaf saja, Akashi pun akan ia lawan jika sampai Kise lecet karena si raja iblis.

"Saat itu Kuroko- _ **cchi**_ sampai mendiami kita hingga sebulan lebih dan lebih parahnya lagi sempat keluar dari jangkauan Akashi- _ **cchi**_. Dan setelah kupikirkan kembali, kemungkinan sikap Kuroko- _ **cchi**_ menjadi seperti itu dikarenakan orang tuanya juga ikut andil untuk melakukan persuasi pada Kuroko- _ **cchi**_ untuk menerima lamaran Akashi- _ **cchi**_ - _ **ssu**_. Dari sana aku menyimpulkan dua hal, ya walau belum pasti juga sih."

"Dua hal?" tanya Akashi sambil menaikan salah satu alis matanya.

"Ya- _ **ssu**_. Pertama adalah, bahwa ia tidak suka kalau kita melewati batasan yang ia miliki. Dalam hal ini adalah orang tuanya. Dan yang kedua adalah, kemungkinan alasan mengapa Kuroko- _ **cchi**_ belum menerima lamaran Akashi- _ **cchi**_ adalah karena berhubungan dengan orang tuanya."

"Itu tidak logis sekali- _ **nanodayo**_. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa keengganan Kuroko selama ini berhubungan dengan orang tuanya? Bahkan kita sering bertemu dan berkumpul dengan orang tua Kuroko- _ **nanodayo**_." Sanggah Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi kurasa Kise- _ **chin**_ ada benarnya – _munch-_ , soalnya aku sempat mendengar mereka berargumen pada saat Kuroko marah karena Aka- _ **chin**_ mengundang orang tuanya saat lamaran tahun lalu itu – _munch_ -."

"Bertengkar?" Tanya Akashi. Jujur saja ia tidak memerhatikan hal tersebut, saat itu ia begitu sedih ketika lagi-lagi Kuroko menolak niatan sucinya padahal ia sampai mengundang kedua orang tua Kuroko sebagai pendukungnya, sehingga membuat ia memilih untuk mengurung dirinya di kamar pada saat itu.

"Iya.. pada saat itu . . ."

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan menolak lamaran Sei- _ **kun**_ , Suya?"

"Lalu Ibu mau aku bagaimana? Menerimanya? Kemudian menikah? Konyol." Kuroko menjawab dengan menatap datar wajah ibunya.

"Menikah tidak seburuk itu Suya. Kau tidak bisa hanya melihat kami. Tapi lihat pasangan lainnya yang baik-baik saja dalam pernikahan mereka."

"Kalian yang selama ini tinggal denganku, mana bisa aku menjadikan orang lain sebagai tolak ukur. Tentu saja hanya kalian yang selalu jadi panutanku. Ayah tentu tahu alasan ketakutanku bukan?" Kuroko mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kami tahu kami salah Suya, tapi kami mohon jangan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Kau Putra kami satu-satunya. Tujuan kami hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia." Ibu Kuroko mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Dan aku bahagia saat ini Bu." Ujarnya kemudian memeluk sang ibu yang menangis lebih kencang.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

* * *

"Begitu _–munch-_ "

Untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan kembali yang terasa di ruangan tersebut. Akashi termenung. Kenapa juga ia tidak terpikirkan faktor lain yang menyebabkan segala bentuk lamaran yang ia ajukan pada kekasihnya itu selalu ditepis berasal dari orang tua kekasihnya itu? Tapi haruskah ia bertanya langsung pada kedua orang tua Kuroko? Jika iya, bagaimana ia harus bertanya tanpa menyinggung keduanya? Terlebih menyinggung perasaan kekasihnya?

 **TBC**


End file.
